Tea at the Gates
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: Princess AU. Princess Ruby is the type of royal that likes to keep up to date with her populace and what better opportunity is there to do so than by holding a special little tea party for her and one lucky guest? Appropriately dubbed; Tea at the Gates. A Red Velvet Cape fic (RubyxVelvet)


Tea at the Gates

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Now commences my first public revealing of something I like to call my Princess AU. Leave a fave and a follow if you liked it. Review if you want to mention something. Always good to hear from you all!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, are you sure that you should be doing something like this again so soon?" Marshal Pyrrha Nikos' voice wavered slightly as it usually did when she addressed her concerns directly. "During the photo shoot you were looking quite pale, Ma'am."<p>

"It's of no concern, Marshal." Princess Ruby told her as she tucked a lock of the short, brown hair by her left ear away. "You know I have a good time while I'm out there. But I promise that if something goes dreadfully wrong and I'm unable to continue for whichever reason, I'll leave myself in your capable hands."

Pyrrha sighed as she straightened her collar.

"One of these days, Ma'am, I fear that you're going to jinx yourself talking like that."

Ruby looked to Pyrrha over her shoulder and she laughed as she watched the Marshal's eyebrow twitch. Casting her gaze behind her, she saw a half dozen attendants following behind them with a table, a few chairs and some trays filled with what Ruby had requested be pots of tea and all the matching cups and saucers they needed.

As the party approached the front door of the royal palace, the guards stationed on the inside reacted seamlessly and calmly opened the doors as they bowed to the passing royal. Ruby nodded to them too before she concentrated on the bright, sunny day outside and the deafening cheers from the crowd that waited her. Ruby looked to the Marshal and as if she felt the gaze, Pyrrha looked down and saw the slight hesitation in the Princess' eyes by her side, but after years of seeing all kinds of faces on the Princess' face, she knew there was no need for alarm.

Pyrrha saw that Ruby was nervous about the situation but her determination outweighed it. She would continue moving forwards but progress would be slow on her own which was exactly what the officer by Ruby's side had seen. Pyrrha held her elbow out towards the Princess.

"If I could have the honour, Ma'am." Pyrrha implied with raised eyebrows and without another word Ruby laid her hand on the Marshal's elbow and her expression instantly lightened.

Although the touch was light and Ruby still walked independently and bravely, there was enough soul missing from it to catch Pyrrha's eye. Even though the Princess didn't drag her feet, she seemed to lean more on Pyrrha's arm than usual and the fingers on her arm seemed relaxed enough but Pyrrha could see from the curl of them that she was still tense. The Marshal made a brave move and covered the royal's hand with her own and as soon as Ruby felt the contact she didn't waste any time entangling their fingers.

Pyrrha could hear Ruby taking deep breaths through her whistling nose as they walked across the courtyard where a second lot of guards were waiting for them.

"Ma'am, if want to turn back now's your chance." Pyrrha whispered to her. "No one would blame you for not feeling up to it."

"No Marshal." Ruby said firmly. "I won't run away from this. I can do this. I'll calm down while they're setting everything up but if I know something bad will happen, like I said before, I'll let you step in."

Pyrrha was sure that she wouldn't get rid of her frown that day until the Princess finally laid her head to rest at the end of the day. As well as being worried about the welfare of the country's second Princess, Pyrrha had seen Ruby go through a lot both from afar as a citizen and now from up close as a high standing, military officer. Ruby was her friend as well as her duty and to see her in any kind of pain made Pyrrha feel worthless.

The gates in front of them opened and Pyrrha led Ruby in to the clearing and stood with her near to the fence as Pyrrha quickly eyed the small barricade keeping the clearing free of people and also limiting the perpetually, enthusiastic paparazzi from getting any closer to them. The crowd had cheered with renewed vigour as they exited the gates but had begun to die down as Ruby settled in next to Pyrrha. The shutters from the press' cameras and the murmur of various presenters that Ruby recognised a couple of seemed to get much clearer as the crowd settled down.

Pyrrha had also been by Ruby's side every single time she had decided to do these public appearances, right from the very start, so she was familiar with the layers that came naturally within the crowd. The little semi-circle that Pyrrha and Ruby stood together within was the only clear part of the immediate vicinity of the palace fences. Directly in front of them, on the other side of the barricade, the paparazzi had dotted themselves around the area with their fancy cameras and their huge, fluffy microphones, hoping to get a clear shot of the young Princess and if they were incredibly lucky, maybe even a few words with her.

In and around them were the royal fans that usually show up quickly after Ruby makes the announcement that she would be making an appearance. Pyrrha found it strange that they were so accommodating of the barrier that would be set up long after they arrived, they happily moved back to give them their space. Perhaps they were touched by Ruby's story and wanted to see her be comfortable when she sat down to talk? Or maybe it was that they didn't want to start a ruckus with so many armed guards around, including Pyrrha herself. The Marshal wasn't too interested as long as they provided no threat to the Princess.

"Sorry I always make you do this, Pyrrha." A small voice from Pyrrha's side mumbled. The familiarity of hearing her own name wasn't lost on her either.

"Ruby, am I not your friend?" Pyrrha asked and Ruby instantly and earnestly denied the question. _Of course you're my friend_, she had said, the answer Pyrrha had expected. "Then of course I'm going to look out for you. _Whenever_ you need it; _wherever_ you need it, I'll be here."

Ruby's brow was still furrowed as she gazed up at the older woman so Pyrrha promptly marched straight through her restrictions as a Marshal and smoothed out the Princess' eyebrows with her thumbs until Ruby was smiling and giggling again.

"The attendants are all finished." Pyrrha observed. "Would you like to approach the edge?"

"Yes." Ruby said confidently. "Yes I would."

Ruby took a deep breath and slowly detached herself from the strong woman by her side. She took a few steps towards the crowd and in those few moments all noises ceased and silence reigned for a few moments before the clack of Ruby's heels cut through the tension like a knife.

This was, to many spectators in the crowd, a do or die situation. This was the time when Ruby would personally choose from the crowd the first person that would join her at her table. There was no real formality to this event, therefore no reason to be so nervous but the atmosphere from the situation tended to get to the spectators who Ruby now scanned with a gentle smile.

There were more people than usual on the other side of the fence this time, perhaps her announcement had reached further than anticipated this time. She wondered of the events that lead to the boost in attendants but she didn't suspect it would be anything tremendous. But Ruby wondered if she should mark the occasion with an interesting person to join her.

Unfortunately, to choose a golden character from the minority of people that she could see with her eyes would be a stroke of luck, but she tried her best nonetheless. As she moved her head a few more degrees, she finally saw her. A woman with luscious, brown hair that flowed down her back and tickled at her waist caught the Princess' eye. She was dressed in a yellow sundress that was loose around her belly where an obvious baby bump was showing. The woman however looked concerned but not at all brave enough to take action against her demons. She was facing to the right and seemed to be shuffling around on her feet.

When Ruby approached the barricade, everyone in the immediate area seemed to freeze up and she heard a couple even gasp.

"Umm, Ma'am?" Ruby called out but the woman didn't seem to hear her. "Excuse me, the lady with child? In the yellow sundress?"

Once again, the description didn't seem to make a difference as the lady didn't turn towards her, however, the people around her certainly _did_ take notice. The description was more than unique enough for them to turn around and instantly spot the woman in the crowd and wordlessly they parted. There was no longer a soul between the two women.

The sudden movements from the crowd seemed to alert the woman to something being amiss and as she looked around in confusion she finally saw Ruby in the clearing.

"Ma'am?" Ruby called gently. "Won't you come forwards?"

The woman still didn't seem any wiser as she saw all the faces in the crowd turned on her but must've felt that it was much safer the nearer to Ruby she got. The Princess finally got a good look at the woman that approached her and she had to admit that she was taken aback slightly. The woman was beautiful in all regards, Ruby was almost compelled to smooth down her dress as the stunning face got closer but she suppressed the urge.

Suddenly the woman stopped just a couple of paces away from Ruby and gasped. Had she noticed?

"Aren't you P-Princess Ruby?" She asked and adamantly refused to take another step.

"Indeed I am." Ruby replied with a giggle. It never failed to amuse her when citizens were caught off guard by her presence. "Might I ask for your name as well, Ma'am?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" She cried as she attempted a clumsy bow, a curtsy must have been incredibly difficult to do when bearing a child. "My name's Velvet; Velvet Scarlatina, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Miss Scarlatina." Ruby smiled. "Tell me Miss Scarlatina, you seem troubled, was there a problem I could help with?"

"Oh please Ma'am, you don't have to worry about it." Velvet told her. "I was trying to cut through the crowd to get home faster but there was a huge cheer and I ended up getting swept off course."

"I seem to have inconvenienced you quite a bit, Miss Scarlatina." Ruby said with some unexpected shame in the voice. "Please allow me to repay you."

"Oh no no, Your Highness!" Velvet denied as she finally stepped up to within Ruby's grasp. "You don't have to go out of your way just for me. It might be difficult for me to leave, Ma'am, but I'm sure I'll manage."

Ruby didn't look convinced and she even dared to grasp Velvet's hands within her own to prevent her from leaving. They stared each other in the eyes for a few moments as they tried to get the other to crack but neither wanted to budge, their locked gazes were only interrupted when Ruby happened to notice a particular sheen to Velvet's face and upon closer inspection she found that they were beads of sweat. Ruby broke eye contact only to look over the rest of the young woman in front of her and found she wasn't just sweating.

"Velvet." Ruby said gently and the addressee picked up on the form of familiarity. "You look quite tired, my dear. Please, take a break with me. God only knows you deserve it."

Finally, Velvet let out a sigh that revealed bags under her eyes and wrinkles that didn't match her age and she relented.

"Would you mind, Ma'am?" She asked timidly. "I could do with a sit down."

"Of course not." Ruby told her as she guided Velvet to the edge of the barrier by the hand until they were both stood in the clearing with nothing separating them. "I'd love to take you."

Ruby guided her slowly by the hand in much the same way Pyrrha had escorted Ruby herself. She moved her new friend over to the empty seat where an attendant was ready to receive her. Velvet sat down and the attendant made sure that she was comfortable before standing at a respectable distance away from the two. Ruby too took her seat on Velvet's right and Pyrrha herself made sure she was comfortable before standing off to a side but remaining alert for not only any request that may come from Ruby's side, but also for any suspicious activity in the crowd. Her rank of Marshal wasn't just for show.

"Would you care for tea or coffee, Velvet?" Ruby asked leaning forwards in anticipation. "Either way, we're always sure to stock the good stuff."

"Oh, then tea please, Ma'am." Velvet requested as she laid a hand on her stomach. "Coffee doesn't agree with me lately. I can't wait to be able to eat spicy things again."

Ruby's smile was soft as she poured the tea for the mother to be. Velvet's smile was tender and Ruby hoped that she never stopped looking like that for her child. That kind of soothing, healing smile was the type she could look at all day. Ruby set the cup and saucer down in front of her guest before speaking up.

"You look like you've done this before." Ruby guessed. "Your second perhaps?"

"A little off the mark, Ma'am." Velvet said. "She'll be my first."

"Is that so?" Ruby asked, genuinely surprised. "You definitely give of a 'loving mother' vibe and please, call me Ruby. After all, I overstepped my boundaries in calling you by your given name as well."

"Is that alright... _Ruby?"_ Velvet tentatively tried the name. "And thank you very much, I'm giving it my all."

"It's perfectly alright, Velvet." Ruby said with a renewed smile. "How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all." Velvet said as she now turned that tender smile of hers to Ruby. "I'm just over 4 months in. She's slowly but surely getting bigger."

Ruby had a huge soft spot for babies and small children and was always eager to interact with them, but more often than not her excited behaviour seemed quite threatening to them and she's made her fair share of children cry. Her sister though was much better, even though she seemed to not like it; Ruby knew that Yang had an undeniable soft aura about her. Was it from her womanly voice? Perhaps the brilliant, golden mane that cascaded down her back had something to do with it? Ruby's mind also turned a little green with envy at the entirely possible reason that it might've been because of her bigger breasts. She shook that thought away.

"Is your husband working hard today as well?" Ruby asked and she unfortunately missed Velvet's expression change slightly. "Saving for the new family member?"

There was an uncomfortable pressure that pulsed through the air as Velvet carefully set her cup down and clasped her hands together in her lap and refused to meet Ruby's eyes.

"My husband actually died a couple of months ago." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "In a car crash."

Ruby instantly regretted her words, she had brought up the worst possible conversation for Velvet and the wound was obviously still so fresh in her mind.

"Oh goodness, I-I'm so sorry, Velvet." Ruby begged as her face flushed. "I shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive subject, _please_, forgive me."

Ruby took notice of the increase in the amount of the press' shutters and hoped to god that their fuzzy microphones hadn't been able to hear anything that had been said. After the trouble she'd caused, the last thing she wanted was to put her clearly troubled guest on the front page of a newspaper that had nothing pleasant to say.

"It's not your fault, Ma'am." Ruby almost winced. She knew that the use of "ma'am" was purposeful in that situation. She had pulled away from any help that Ruby might be offering and was trying to keep Ruby at arm's length. "All I have is happy memories of him and I'll always love him for being with me in all of them."

Ruby stood up then and there was another burst of camera shutters to match the clatter of her chair as it fell back on to the floor. The noise alerted Pyrrha too, who instinctively moved closer to the Princess. But the Princess had too moved behind Velvet and in one smooth motion, wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders in a tight embrace with one of her hands holding Velvet's opposite shoulder and the other hand on her chest.

"I am _so_ sorry for your loss, Velvet." Ruby spoke softly in to her ear. "And it's such a shame I couldn't meet him for myself. But I know that if he was such a man that deserved the love of such a brilliant woman like you, then he must have been an equally wonderful man."

Finally, tears slipped from her cheeks.

"He really was." She choked as she placed a hand on Ruby's on her chest.

"You're doing an incredibly brave thing, Velvet." Ruby told her and kissed her on the crown. "Being a young, single mother can't be an easy task and to be a widow on top of that, you must think that the world has it out for you. But that's not true, I have nothing but respect for you, you are an _outstanding_ woman and you're going to give birth to another outstanding woman soon enough. All I can do is ask that you continue to be strong for your daughter."

The tears were now streaming down Velvet's cheeks.

"I-I will." It was only a whisper, but it was strong. It was a promise for life.

Velvet gripped harder at Ruby's hand as the other hand moved up to clamp to her forearm, like she was on some terrible ride she couldn't escape and Ruby too held her tighter as it was all she could do. Velvet unsteadily stood up and Ruby didn't try to stop her, fully understanding if she wanted to run away from her but to her surprise Velvet leaped straight in to her arms and embraced her with renewed passion.

It caught Ruby off guard for a second and she instinctively stepped back, pulling away from Velvet's grip which allowed for just a single moment where the two weren't embracing so Ruby could look in to Velvet face and see the pain clear as day in the tears that stung her pale, moley skin. The moment of isolation didn't last long as Ruby quickly swept her right arm in to the insides of the flowing, red cape that sat upon her shoulders and wasted no time in casting it around Velvet's shoulders and gathering her in to the most intimate lock she'd ever given to anyone other than her sister.

Even her father, the reigning King had never been welcomed in to Ruby's arms like Velvet had. Pyrrha, who stood at a protective but understanding distance away from the two, couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy but it was quickly replaced with a warmth in her chest. Pyrrha was a strong woman and even though she could handle herself in most situations it didn't hurt if she could have a hug thrown in there every now and again as a mental boost. But the scene that was unfolding in front of her was something else, Ruby wanted nothing more than to protect the teary, eyed woman in front of her in her time of need and Pyrrha understood the feeling well, she could've never gotten this far in life without that feeling. That blood, red cape that surrounded the two was there for more than just a soft comforter, it was also an impenetrable shield that blocked out the world for even just a few minutes and even Pyrrha couldn't break through it, not that she'd ever want to.

Ruby allowed Velvet to freely show her emotions inside her barrier. She would take everything this girl had and more. Velvet was grasping at Ruby's back underneath her cape, free from the prying eyes of the press, only the two inside knew what was going on and that was exactly the way Ruby intended to keep it. As even more protection, she made the same action with the left side of her cape and pulled it around the long-haired, woman's waist forming a little cocoon for just the two of them as well as bringing her tighter against Ruby's own body. At this distance, she could clearly make out the shape of Velvet's baby bump against her own stomach and drank in how deliciously warm it was against the thin fabric of her dress shirt.

Unexpectedly, the pair jumped at some sudden contact but didn't pull apart at all though their heads raised slightly with curiosity. It was an odd feeling, like an impact in Ruby's stomach as if something had kicked her. Velvet was now rubbing her puffy eyes, the tears had thankfully stopped and her fatigue was now clear as day but that didn't stop her from being curious about the feeling too. They both looked down and as if on cue they both felt it again, though this time they both understood what happened and a wide smile stretched across both ladies' faces.

"The baby kicked." Velvet choked.

Neither of them knew what else to say as they continued to watch the baby for a few more moments and sure enough, their patience was rewarded with another little push. Ruby's smile widened and a quiet squeal managed to escape between her teeth. The two women looked at each other with bright, sunny expressions and once again they embraced though this time, Ruby let the cape drop.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Velvet." Ruby cooed in her ear as the happy tears that had threatened to spill finally let slip. "You've been just _fantastic_ today."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Ruby." Velvet told her with a giggle and suddenly she pulled out of the hug and was strong enough to stand on her own, though Ruby took note of the hands that trailed down her arms to tangle around her own fingers. "But I'd still like to thank you... for everything. This has been wonderful."

"I don't really want you to go." Ruby admitted. "Anyone I see after you just won't be the same."

Velvet smiled and finally wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks leaving them cute and rosy.

"Would you like to touch, Ruby?" She asked and once again Ruby was left speechless. "Touch my belly I mean?"

"I-Is that alright?" She asked, suddenly cautious. "Am I allowed?"

Velvet laughed, a splendid sound that rang so many bells within Ruby's chest.

"Of course you can." She said and undid a couple of buttons of her dress over her stomach and gently moved Ruby's hands under the fabric to touch Velvet's skin. Ruby jumped at the contact and the light touch must have tickled Velvet as well but after a moment to gather herself, Ruby placed her whole hands on Velvet's flushing skin. It was smooth and firm to Ruby's touch but she was sure to be as gentle as she could as she tenderly felt out the shape of the baby bump. Velvet jumped a couple more times as Ruby moved to more sensitive areas but neither pulled away and neither felt uncomfortable with the intimacy.

"Do you have a name for her?" Ruby asked and when Velvet replied she could feel the soothing vibrations of her voice through Velvet's stomach. This really was one lucky, little girl.

"Not yet." She told the Princess. "But I want something girly yet strong. Not a lot of names fit the bill."

"If I could be so bold?" Ruby asked.

"You may."

"Actually Velvet, I was thinking of 'March' rather than 'May'." Ruby suggested. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Why March?" She asked as Velvet took her hands from Velvet's belly and fastened her dress for her.

"Well, in March, spring is within sight and all kinds of new life are just around the corner. New life, full of strong, new beginnings." Ruby held Velvet's gaze and no matter how she tried, the smile would not fall from her face. "Or it could be taken from the confident stride that I just know will never falter on this little one."

Velvet searched Ruby's eyes for something untrue, a shred of anything that would tell her that she was joking, but she found none. Ruby was not the dishonest type.

"March." Velvet said carefully. "March Wukong."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she watched another golden smile spread across the woman's lips.

"I love it." She said. "Would you give me permission to name her March?"

"It would be my _honour_ if you would, Velvet." Ruby bowed to her and kissed the back of her hand.

But before they even had the time to lower Velvet's hand a ringing sound broke them away from each other and Ruby groaned out loud as she knew exactly what it was for and apparently, Pyrrha did too as she turned the alarm in her pocket off and approached the two.

"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, Miss Scarlatina." Pyrrha said with a hand over her heart. "But that seems to be time."

"Can't we extend it?" Ruby pleaded and Velvet had to giggle as the childish side to the Princess was revealed. "I like her."

Pyrrha too had to smile then but somebody had to keep Ruby in line.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But I've already extended it three times" She said. "But if we don't move on now, it'll throw your whole schedule off. All I can suggest is that Miss Scarlatina try to be here another day."

"You at least have to give me your details, Velvet!" Ruby added as she took a Smartphone out from her pocket. "I would love if we kept in touch. There's so much more I want to talk to you about."

"Of course Ruby." Velvet agreed as she too brought out her own phone. "As slim of a chance it'll be, I'd love to meet you once again."

"We will." Ruby told her. "I'll wait for you."

"Would you like me to take you to the edge of the crowd, Miss Scarlatina?" Pyrrha asked with a slight bow. "So you can be on your way?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold up your schedules." Velvet's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Nonsense, Ma'am." Pyrrha said with a chuckle of her own. "I think I might have been sent to bed with no tea if I had intervened any earlier."

The Marshal and the civilian shared a good laugh about that image while the Princess pouted with a blush of her own.

"If you will Ma'am?" Pyrrha asked as she held her elbow out to Velvet which was quickly accepted by Ruby's guest.

"Oh thank you very much, Miss..." Velvet purposefully trailed off.

"Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos." She told the woman on her arm with a smile. "But I suppose most civilians would call me Marshal."

Velvet instantly recognised the sign of authority as being the highest possible ranking military officer and suddenly a cold sweat broke out of Velvet's back.

"I'm really meeting quite a few interesting people today aren't I, Marshal?" Velvet said meekly and Pyrrha had to laugh.

"It happens a lot Ma'am." Pyrrha told her. "But there's no need to be scared. While you're with me I'll keep you safe."

Velvet's cheeks flushed again. _Were all high ranking people this overwhelming?_

"Oh, Marshal?" The two heard Ruby call from behind them and they both managed to turn in to the sound of a camera shutter which Velvet saw was from Ruby's phone. "You couldn't escort her _home_ could you? I don't like the idea of her being swarmed by the press on her own."

"Of course Ma'am." Pyrrha cheerily agreed. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

Velvet wiggled her fingers in goodbye to Ruby and she was relieved that the Princess happily returned the gesture.

"Her Highness seems to have taken quite the shine to you, Miss Scarlatina." Pyrrha said. "She'll look forwards to hearing from you again."

Velvet would have answered straight away had a vibration from her phone not interrupted her. Quickly she checked the message and almost tripped when she saw it was Ruby's number. The message contained the photo she had taken of both the Marshal and herself looking back to Ruby curiously and she had captioned it with the simple but meaningful message of;_ thank you for everything._ Velvet drank in the message for a few moment before putting her phone away and turning back to Pyrrha.

"Honestly, Marshal?" Velvet said. "I've taken quite the shine to her too."


End file.
